200 Days of Summer
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Sungguh ironis bagaimana Sakura bisa terdampar selama, katakan saja 365 hari bersama dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. /"Kau rindu hidupmu?" /"Aku pikir kau cukup membenciku untuk memindahkan saluran tv begitu melihat wajahku."/ "Kenapa kau membenciku?" /"Berapa banyak wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu?"


**200 Days of Summer**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot. AU. SasuSaku. Baik dibaca setelah berbuka puasa

This is an Indonesian translation of cutecrazyice's story with the same title. Done with permission.

check on my profil for original story's link

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ke-1

Sungguh ironis bagaimana Sakura bisa terdampar selama, katakan saja 365 hari bersama dengan orang yang _paling_ tidak ingin dia lihat lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Terdampar di sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni biasanya kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa diselamatkan.

"Kita terdampar," kata sebuah suara bariton, suara itu terdengar seperti tengah mengatakan suatu teori matematika.

"di sebuah pulau," tambahnya beberapa detik kemudian. Seperti semuanya masih kurang jelas.

Gadis itu terus menatap ke arah laut dan pesawat pribadi yang mendarat… dengan-tidak-begitu-anggun di atasnya.

Kenapa dia mau menaiki pesawat itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa orang yang mengemudikannya adalah pria itu?

"Ini semua salahmu, Haruno."

"Terserahmu," teriak Sakura lalu melangkah menjauh dengan langkah dihentakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu tersandung kulit kerang dan jatuh dengan wajah menyentuh pasir terlebih dulu.

Tanpa berbalik, tidak sulit untuk menebak bahwa seringai tengah tergambar di wajah Sasuke.

Bocah sialan itu.

* * *

Hari ke-5

Sasuke mungkin berpikir bahwa dia memiliki seorang pelayan yang bisa ia perintah seenaknya. Saat Sakura membuat _shelter_ , sementara pemuda itu menyesap air yang ia ambil dari air terjut terdekat.

"Bambunya miring sebelah."

Sakura menatap sosok menyebalkan itu tak percaya.

Sasuke kemudian memberikan pidato pendek bahwa jika Sakura membiarkannya tetap begitu, maka _shelter_ itu akan roboh dan tidak akan bisa bertahan saat malam hari. Sasuke kemudian menaruh botol minumnya di atas pasir sebelum bersiap untuk tidur siang.

Selanjutnya yang bisa Sasuke rasakan adalah pasir di mulutnya dan rasa sakit di bagian pantatnya.

"Semoga tidur siangmu nyenyak."

Lalu Sakura berdiri dan megibaskan pasir yang menempel di tubuhnya, kali ini melangkah menjauh tanpa terjatuh.

* * *

Hari ke-16

Sakura tidak marah kepada Uchiha Sasuke karena sekarang pemuda itu adalah artis terkenal – seorang _lead dancer_ dalam sebuah grup menyanyi- menari. Seorang yang piawai membuat koreografi, dapat memainkan berbagai macam instrumen sekaligus dapat berakting dan menjadi model di waktu luangnya.  
Sakura tidak marah pada Sasuke karena pemuda itu pergi ke pesta- pesta atau tentang gadis- gadis yang berhubungan dengannya – yang ia tahu dari majalah.

Tidak. Yang membuat Sakura marah adalah bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf tentang apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di masa lalu mereka.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sakit yang mereka hadapi bersama. Mungkin dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Hal ini mengingatkan Sakura bahwa menyimpan kemarahan kepada Sasuke adalah salah satu cara untuknya berhenti merasa sakit hati.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sejauh ini, sungguh – sampai hal ini terjadi.

Kecelakaan pesawat bodoh.

* * *

Hari ke-23

Hujan badai menerjang mereka tiba- tiba. Sakura membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai membuatnya menggigil.

"Haruno, masuk."

Sakura menggeruskan giginya, mengabaikan suara Sasuke.

"Haruno, berhenti menjadi gadis keras kepala dan—"

 _Boom_!

Suara petir yang keras cukup membuat harga diri Sakura menciut. Ia takut, betapapun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

Ia menggeser tempat duduknya di bawah perlindungan bambu yang ia buat (yang sekarang sudah hampir roboh) menggigil dan berharap saat ini ia berada di Konoha, di bawah selimutnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, mencoba menghalangi suara menyeramkan itu masuk ke telinganya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu di dalam kepalanya - _tapi tidak berhasil, sial—_

Tiba- tiba saja, ia kering, kehangatan melingkupinya. Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan kini ia berada di dalam pesawat yang terbelah menjadi dua namun masih cukup untuk menahan hujan. Tubuhnya dilapisi selimut dengan Sasuke yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Pemuda menatap ke luar jendela tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 _Terimakasih_.

Kata itu menari di lidah Sakura seperti sebuah mantra. Bukannya mengatakannya, gadis itu menarik selimutnya dan menyamankan posisi. Aroma dalam pesawat sedikit pengap dan tidak begitu enak, tapi tidak masalah untuk saat ini –lebih baik daripada di luar sana.

Bagaikan mendengar pikiran Sakura, Sasuke berkata "Aku akan membangun _shelter_ besok."

Sakura menutup mata, kesadaran dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

* * *

Hari ke-30

 _Shelter_ yang Sasuke buat sangat bagus. Sepertinya menjadi seorang _superstar_ tidak membuat keahlian Sasuke dalam mengurus kehidupan sehari- hari menjadi buruk.

"Itu miring," ejek Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak."

 _Well_ , sebenarnya memang tidak miring, malahan sangat bagus- jauh lebih bagus daripada _shelter_ bambu buatannya.

"Cukup bagus." kata Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan angkuh.

Sakura memelototinya.

* * *

Hari ke-44

Mungkin Sakura harus berhenti marah kepada Sasuke untuk sesaat. Mereka sudah terdampar di pulau ini lebih dari sebulan, sangat tidak berguna untuk menunggu pesawat yang datang menyelamatkan mereka. Intinya, mereka akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama dan Sakura butuh seseorang untuk mengobrol.

Atau salivanya akan mengering. Atau dia akan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

"Hey, Uchi- Sasuke.. mau pisang?"

"Hn."

"ini sangat masak."

"Hn,"

".. dan manis. Yum."

"Aku benci makanan manis," jawabnya singkat.

Ah, mungkin Sakura harus melupakan idenya untuk berhenti marah kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, perusak mood." gumam Sakura.

Sakura memakan seluruh pisangnya dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

Hari ke-50

Perut Sakura protes mencium aroma ikan panggang, walau ia terus memakan pisangnya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke baru saja menemukan kompartemen tersembunyi di dalam pesawat yang penuh dengan makanan darurat. Ini pesawat milik label rekaman Sasuke, kan?

Coba saja ia yang lebih dulu menemukannya.

Dasar sial.

"Makan, Sakura."

Oh, jadi sekarang orang itu memanggilnya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya, "aku punya pisang yang membuatku tetap senang."

Hening. Lalu…

"Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan buah itu sepanjang hidupmu."

Sasuke benar, tentu saja.

Sakura terus memakan pisangnya, sesekali berkomentar betapa enak rasanya. Walau demikian, Sasuke tetap meninggalkan setengah bagian dari masakannya untuk Sakura. Perut gadis itu terus memprotes membuatnya memakan masakan Sasuke.

Gigitan pertama rasanya seperti surga.

"Ini lezat." kata Sakura, menunggu seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Memang." hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

* * *

Hari ke-60

"Apa kau masih punya pisang?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut.

"Iya, aku menemukan pohon yang pisangnya sudah masak kemarin. Kau mau?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Walau kau benci buah selain tomat?"

"Hn."

"Walau-"

"Pisang baik untuk kesehatan."

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke, lalu meyerahkan pisang yang sudah ia petik. Gadis itu melongo menatap Sasuke yang mulai mengupasnya, menggigit satu gigitan sambil mencoba untuk tidak mengedutkan wajahnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa pemuda itu tidak menyukainya.

"Rasanya sangat buruk."

Sakura terkekeh, dasar Uchiha.

"Kau akan terbiasa."

* * *

Hari ke- 65

"Hey, mau mengajariku tarian itu?"

Sasuke menghentikan latihannya (olahraga?) dan mengedikan kepala ke arah Sakura, menyuruh gadis itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Memutar bola matanya, Sakura melakukan perintah Sasuke. Ia mendengarkan dalam diam penjelasan Sasuke sambil mempraktekan dengan pelan.

Satu jam kemudian, Sakura berbaring di atas pasir, lelah dan berkeringat seperti babi.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menari denganmu lagi." keluhnya.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Sakura, tanpa sedikitpun terlihat lelah.

"Hn?"

"Kau pelatih yang kejam." katanya.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu, "Kita harus berlatih dengan sungguh- sungguh dengan apa yang kita kerjakan."

Sakura mengingat hari- harinya saat masih menjadi _intern_ di rumah sakit,ia tahu pasti kebenaran kalimat Sasuke.

"Tidak akan menari denganmu lagi."

* * *

Hari ke-70

"Tidak. Akan. Menari. Denganmu. Lagi."

Sakura mendudukan diri di atas pasir dan mengutuk dirinya yang mulai kecanduan.

Gerak tarian Sasuke sangat keren.

* * *

Hari ke-78

Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga, ia sangat bersemangat.

"Sasuke, lihat! _Lihat_! Aku menangkap ikan! _Aku menangkap ikan_!"

Sakura, yang tidak pernah menangkap satupun ikan (Sasuke sangat jauh lebih baik dalam hal ini). Sakura yang hanya bisa menyediakan buah- buahan untuk makan mereka.

Hah.

"Ayo masak." katanya, berlari menuju pantai bagaikan hidupnya bergantung pada ikan itu. "ayo masak sekarang."

Sasuke tidak benar- benar tersenyum, namun ekpresinya cukup mendekati.

"Itu cuma ikan."

"Dan aku bisa menangkapnya! Ayo dong, jangan membunuh kesenanganku!"

Makan malam mereka adalah makanan malam terlezat yang mereka makan selama beberapa hari terakhir.

* * *

Hari ke-83

Sakura sangat merindukan Konoha. Ia merindukan candaan gila Naruto, cerita gosip Ino. Ia rindu mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya dengam membawa bunga. Rindu Tsunade dan perintahnya yang terkadang tidak masuk akal, rindu bercengkerama dengan pasien yang terkadang terlalu menuntut atau terlalu baik.

Hah, dia bahkan rindu ejekan Sai.

Malam itu Sakura tidur sambil menangis. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke menyadarinya, namun pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Hari ke-90

 _Boom_!

Sakura mencoba menahan pekikannya dengan menggigit lidah sampai rasanya sakit –walau itu sama sekali tidak membantu, karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara angin dan suara hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar. Berpikirlah sesuatu yang membahagiakan, katanya kepada diri sediri. Pelangi, kuda terbang, mangga, cokelat…

 _Boom_!

Sakura menggigil, membenci dirinya yang di sudut matanya mulai menggenang airmata.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan dirimu dan petir?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu benci petir." jawabnya setengah berteriak, yang detik selanjutnya ia sesali. "Tidak apa- apa. Ini hanya trauma masa kecil. Aku akan terbiasa…"

 _Boom_!  
Sakura membeku, tidak bisa bergerak. Dia akan mati, dia akan segera mati.

"Kemarilah."

Saat Sakura tidak juga beranjak, gadis itu mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas di belakangnya sebelum ia merasakan sepasang tangan besar meraihnya dan menariknya ke- _Oh_! Kaos Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya. Sakura bertanya- tanya apa yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan sekarang. Apa pemuda itu tengah berpikir bahwa ia adalah gadis cengeng yang—

 _Boom_!

Sakura panik, tanpa sadar ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Baiklah. Sakura memang cengeng. Ia tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi.

"Katakan sesuatu."

"A-apa?"

"Bicara." ulang Sasuke. "bicara sampai kau lupa pada petir bodoh itu."

Petir bodoh. Sakura menyukai sebutan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa-"

 _Boom_!

"Kau rindu hidupmu?" Sakura setengah memekik, berbicara terlalu cepat sampai telinganya sendiri tidak begitu menangkap apa yang ia katakan. "Rindu bersama penggemarmu? Melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan? Bergaul dengan gadis- gadis cantik itu, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman satu grupmu?"

"Aku merindukan teman- temanku. Aku rindu tampil di panggung."

"Apa kau melakukannya karena kau suka ketenaran, atau karena kau suka tampil?"

"Aku suka tampil. Aku bukan penyanyi terbaik dalam grup –gelaritu milik Shikamaru—tapi kami mengimbangi satu sama lain."

"Dan karena sekarang kau tidak ada, mereka tidak lagi lengkap. Itu pasti sangat berat." lanjut Sakura.

"Hn, mereka bisa menghadapinya."

"Kiba itu seperti apa? _Rapper_ grupmu? Aku selalu menyukainya. Dia seperti punya aura liar yang membuat gadis- gadis jatuh ke dalam pesonanya-"

"Dia sangat suka gadis- gadis."

"Aku juga sudah mengira pasti begitu. Dan aku kira dia bisa mendapatkan mereka semua. Dengan pesona seperti itu, siapa yang tidak mau? Pasti-" _Boom_! "-aaah, pasti..ummm"

"Kau bilang Kiba bagaimana?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia mencoba membantu Sakura melupakan petir bodoh itu.

Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke- di tengah kepanikan- bahwa ia berharap Sasuke bisa mengenalkannya pada Kiba suatu hari nanti agar ia bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir seksi Kiba. Mungkin.

Sasuke menyetujuinya dan menambahkan bahwa ia tidak akan bersedia menjadi sandaran Sakura jika Kiba mematahkan hati Sakura.

Satu jam selanjutnya, Sakura jatuh tertidur diiringi lantunan suara dan detak jantung Sasuke yang konstan.

* * *

Hari ke-96

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan tetap membiarkan buku yang terbuka itu menutupi wajahnya (mereka sudah membaca _Les Miserables_ berkali- kali sejak mereka berada di sini).

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Lihat. Lihat."

Menyingkirkan buku dari wajahnya, ia menemukan Sakura yang tengah memegang kura- kura yang menyembulkan kepala kecilnya.

"Jelek sekali."

"Ini imut!"

"Jangan membunuhnya."

"Ya tidak, lah! Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sekolah di kedokteran, ingat?"

"Hn."

"Dasar tidak asik."

"Kau menyebalkan... dan sombong."

Sakura mencibir, "Kata si ahli tekhnik."

"…Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Oh sial.

"Aku juga menonton TV, tahu."

"Aku pikir kau cukup membenciku untuk memindahkan saluran tv begitu melihat wajahku."

"Ada Kiba di sebelahmu, apa boleh buat."

Sasuke menggerutu.

Sakura meringis lebar.

* * *

Hari ke- 101

Sepertinya alasan kenapa akhir- akhir ini Sasuke menjadi sangat sering menggerutu-lebih sering dari biasanya- sudah Sakura ketahui.

"Kau sakit."

Sasuke mengabaikannya, memilih menggigil di bawah selimut dengan perut kosong dan kepala berdenyut sakit.

"Kau sangat panas, Sasuke."

"Penggemarku selalu bilang begitu."

"dan sombong," Sakura meneruskan, memutar matanya. Kecemasannya kembali nampak saat ia menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang serasa membakar punggung tangannya. Ia kemudian segera bertindak, menyiapkan makan kemudian penyembuhan.

Sasuke tidak boleh sakit dan mati dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

* * *

Hari ke-102

"Kau kedinginan."

"Aku akan baik- baik saja," kata Sasuke.

Dia sungguh keras kepala.

"Kau butuh lebih banyak selimut."

"Berhenti memberi tahu aku sesuatu yang tidak kita punya. Aku baik- baik saja."

"Baiklah." Sakura mendesah.

Hening.

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura menemukan dirinya mendekati Sasuke yang tengah menggigil hebat.

"Keras kepala." gumamnya

Seperti yang ia duga, tidak direspon. Mendesah, Sakura menempatkan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke, mereka kini berbaring berhadapan. Gadis itu lantas meraih lengan Sasuke agar memeluk tubuhnya, mengatur selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan berharap bahwa ini cukup.

Berjam- jam kemudian, Sasuke berhenti menggigil. Tidak lagi cemas, Sakura jatuh tertidur masih dengan posisi yang sama.

* * *

Hari ke 108

"Ayo balap lari."

Sasuke mencibir. "Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku. Aku pelari."

"Kau _kan_ baru sembuh. Aku yakin kau tidak cukup cepat!"

"…kau mencoba membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Percaya padaku, aku kan dokter."

"Hn."

"Cepat, " ulang Sakura, kali ini berlari sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mengalahkan Sakura.

* * *

Hari ke-120

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sakura mendongak dengan wajah terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan ikan yang tengah ia santap. Kenapa tiba- tiba Sasuke bertanya demikian?

Pemuda itu tidak menatapnya, mereka dipisahkan api unggun kecil yang Sakura buat. Temaram api menyinari sedikit wajah Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak bisa membaca ekpresi pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak membencimu, tidak pernah." jawab Sakura, fokusnya kembali pada ikan di tangannya. Jeda cukup lama. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku harus."

"tanpa mengatakan apapun."

"Aku harus."

 _Rasanya sakit_ , kata Sakura dalam kepalanya. Mereka adalah sahabat – ia, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sama- sama dilahirkan dengan masalah dalam hidup, ditakdirkan menjadi teman. Sebelum Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke, rumit. Maka dari itu Sakura memilih diam.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam hening.

* * *

Hari ke-130

 _Boom_!  
"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa bernafas di sana."

Sakura meringkuk di lengan yang Sasuke sediakan, mencoba mengabaikan teriakan petir dan memahami apa yang tengah Sasuke coba katakan. Saat gadis itu memahaminya, ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Sasuke terus berbicara.

"Itachi keluar dari penjara, seluruh sudut desa mengingatkan aku akan kematian orangtuaku dan bahwa aku tidak lagi memiliki keluarga. Aku butuh sesuatu. Aku ingin menemukan Itachi."

 _Boom_!

"Aku menemukannya mati di satu jalan di Paris. Tertusuk pisau oleh musuh geng berandalannya. Aku gila selama beberapa saat."

 _Boom_!

"Lalu aku menemukan mereka…dan musik. Mereka memberiku tujuan hidup, aku tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha. Kalau aku kembali aku akan kembali menggila."

Sakura terus berpura- pura tidur sembari mencerna penuturan Sasuke – tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan mengatakannya jika ia tahu bahwa Sakura terjaga.

Sakura memaafkan Sasuke malam itu.

* * *

Hari ke-139

Sasuke berada di atas ayunan, membaca sebuah buku bersampul oren yang terlihat baru bagi Sakura. Ia mengenakan kacamata.

 _Ya tuhan._

"Hey, di mana kau menemukan itu?"

Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajahnya, terus membaca.

"Di bawah karpet pesawat. Mungkin milik Kakashi— _manager_ kami."

Oh.

"Lalu kacamatanya?"

"Punyaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu memakai kacamata jika membaca sesuatu yang baru."

Berarti Sasuke sudah pernah membaca _Les_ _Miserables_ sebelum mereka sampai di sini.

Keren.

* * *

Hari ke-142

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan aku membacanya?"

"Aku sudah bilang itu hanya buku tentang teknik perusahaan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti maksudnya. Percuma."

"Tidak masalah. Aku mohon? Aku bosan."

"Tidak."

"Arghh. Kau benar- benar ya!"

"Hn."

"Aku akan menemukannya. Akan aku baca kalau kau sedang tidur!"

Yang membuat Sakura frustasi, Sasuke menyembunyikan buku itu dengan sangat baik.

* * *

Hari ke-151

Setelah membujuk Sasuke untuk tidur di luar _shelter_ bambu mereka dan menatap bintang- bintang (serius, Sasuke sangat tegang kadang- kadang) Sakura terpekik girang.

"Lihat, kan? Bintangnya sangat indah. Bersinar seperti jutaan berlian kecil."

"Hn."

Terjemahan: bagus juga—yang mana adalah respon cukup bagus dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka berbaring berdampingan, menatap langit sambil mengobrol. _Well_ , Sakura yang kebanyakan berbicara, namun Sasuke mendengarkan bahkan beberapa kali mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Aku penasaran apakah Kiba akan senang melihat bintang bersamaku suatu hari nanti." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke merengut. "Kiba suka jika diajak berciuman."

"Aku juga bisa memberinya ciuman. Ciuman yang banyak."

Sasuke tetap diam. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura menggelikan.

"Pegang kata- kataku, ya. Aku akan menciumnya." janji Sakura.

Mereka tertidur di bawah lautan bintang, dan terbangun dengan tubuh saling berpelukan untuk menahan dingin. Mereka tidak lagi merasa canggung.

* * *

Hari ke-155

Saat Sasuke melangkah dari pantai dengan air laut mengalir jatuh dari helai rambut pekatnya menuju sepanjang kulitnya yang terbuka, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan sedikit kurus dengan otot yang terlihat kuat dan perut _six pack._ Otot perutnya berkilau saat ia berjalan, dan saat melihat bibir Sasuke yang merengut seperti itu…

Bibir Sakura mengering.

Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya _sekarang_?

* * *

Hari ke-159

"Akhirnya aku mengingat semua gerakan tarianmu!" seru Sakura bersemangat, tersenyum lebar saat menoleh kepada sosok berambut hitam yang kemudian berubah menjadi lengkungan cemberut saat menemukan Sasuke tertidur di atas ayunan.

Padahal ia sudah sangat bersemangat untuk menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

Kilasan warna oren membuat pupil Sakura melebar. Melirik Sasuke yang masih terlelap, ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada buku yang tergeletak di sisi tubuh Sasuke yang rasanya seperti tengah memanggilnya untuk dibaca.

Detik berikutnya ia sudah memegang buku itu –Sasuke masih tidur terlelap. Dengan segera Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa dan mulai membuka lembar pertama dengan tidak sabar.

* * *

Hari ke-161

Sasuke membaca buku porno.

Sasuke. Membaca. Buku porno.

Anehnya, fakta itu tidak membuat Sakura bergidik -yang seharusnya adalah reaksinya. Malahan Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan cara pandang yang baru—bukan sebagai pria yang pernah ia benci, bukan sebagai pria yang tidak akan membuat ia tertarik. Namun sebagai seorang pria yang juga… memiliki kebutuhan.

Itu bukan lagi hal yang ia tahu dari televisi atau dia baca di koran.

Kali ini lebih nyata.

Sasuke membaca buku itu dengan tenang, melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura beberapa menit sekali untuk melihat apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan.

Dengan ketenangan yang sama, Sakura meminum air kelapanya, ingin tahu apa yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan. Apakah Sasuke memikirkan gadis- gadis yang ada di majalah saat membaca buku itu?

Apakah Sasuke pernah memikirkan dia?

Apakah Sasuke harus memakai kacamata untuk membaca buku itu?

Ugh. Kenapa Sakura membaca buku itu?

Ia butuh menyegarkan otaknya dengan aktifitas yang bersih. Sesegera mungkin.

* * *

Hari ke-162

"Sasuke, ayo balap lari dan lihat siapa yang mendapatkan makan malam lebih cepat!"

"Hn."

Sakura terus membujuknya, menggelitiki pinggang Sasuke untuk mendapatkan respon. "Aku mohon? Aku bosan sekali."

Hening.

"Ayo cepat."

Mereka berenang selama satu jam, menangkap cukup banyak ikan untuk menghabiskan malam mereka. Saat Sakura berenang kembali menuju pantai sambil menyesapi rasa hangat sinar mentari di kulitnya, ia tidak menyangka kakinya akan kram.

Oh sial.

Ia berteriak sebelum tubuhnya melesak ke kedalaman laut. Terumbu karangnya indah, banyak sekali ikan warna- warni yang berenang di sekitarnya tanpa takut. Bagaimana jika ada ikan hiu? Apakah Sakura akan dimakan? Mungkinkah ini karma karena ia selalu makan ikan- ikan di sini. Udara mulai meninggalkan paru- paru Sakura, ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik…

Gadis merah muda itu merasakan kegelapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum sinar matahari membutakan matanya. Ia menemukan dirinya terbatuk mengeluarkan air asin dari mulutnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Ah, pahlawannya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Sakura. "maaf."

Respon Sakura pasti mengejutkan Sasuke ( biasanya Sakura pasti akan mendebat saat Sasuke memanggilnya bodoh) karena ia kini tengan menggerutu sambil membawa tubuh Sakura menepi. Sakura sedikit protes, tahu bahwa membuat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya setelah membaca buku oren itu… bukanlah ide bagus.

Seteha beberapa kali perdebatan, Sakura mulai memasak sedang Sasuke memperhatikan kalau saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura setelahnya.

* * *

Hari ke-164

"Biarkan aku memijat kakimu."

Ide buruk.

"Aku baik- baik saja."

"Jalanmu pincang."

Memang, sedikit. Tapi Sakura tidak perlu pijatan Sasuke, sungguh.

"Sungguh, Sasuke—sana pergi lakukan apa yang biasanya kau lakukan dan jangan cemaskan aku. Aku benar- benar—AH! Apa kakimu baru saja menjerat aku dengan sengaja?'"

"Tidak, kau yang ceroboh."

Sebelum Sakura bisa menghentikannya, tangan Sasuke sudah mulai memijat telapak kakinya dan naik ke pergelangan kaki. Tekanan tangannya seimbang, cukup ringan sehingga tidak menyakiti Sakura namun cukup berat untuk menekan dengan tekanan yang pas. Detak jantung Sakura meningkat, rasa panik memenuhi otaknya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia menahan rintihan yang akan membuat mereka malu.

Sakura masih mencoba menarik kakinya dari tangan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sangat keras kepala. Ia menolak melepaskan Sakura dan berpura- pura bahwa gadis itu tidak melakukan perlawanan. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah setelah sepuluh menit mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya, ibu jarinya membelai kaki Sakura perlahan.

"Dari awal memang sudah baik-"Sakura menutup mulutnya di bawah tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Baiklah, rasanya lebih baik. Terimakasih, sekarang sudah cukup."

Tapi Sasuke tidak juga berhenti. Ia terus memijit Sakura, setiap sentuhannya mengirimkan rasa terbakar di seluruh tubuh Sakura. Membuat gadis itu berpikir hal- hal yang tidak pantas.

Buku. Oren. Bodoh.

Tangan Sasuke menyapu pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

"T-Tidak," jawab Sakura mencoba mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Saat Sasuke menekannya kuat, tangan Sakura reflek mencengkeram pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dari tumit Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Sakura menelan ludah, mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa ia sudah tidak merasa sakit. Sudah cukup, terimakasih.

Akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan mengatakan agar jangan terlalu sering berjalan.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Sakura berlari tergesa ke sisi lain pantai. Mendinginkan dirinya dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

* * *

Hari ke-169

Mereka menemukan tas mereka yang lainnya mengapung terbawa gelombang ombak menuju tepi pantai, basah namun masih tersegel rapat. Senang menemukannya, Sakura membuka tasnya dan menemukan manisan, gaun dan _stilettos_.

Tas Sasuke berisi radio _portable_ , beberapa CD, dan setelan formalnya.

"Ayo buat makan malam formal."

"Di pantai?" komentar Sasuke garing.

"Pasti menyenangkan!" Sakura sangat bersemangat, ia membiarkan imajinasi liarnya bekerja. Ia sudah merencanakan harus memasak apa saja untuk makan malam mereka.

"Temui aku besok malam dengan pakaian yang rapi, ya? Aku punya beberapa rencana."

"Sakura…"

"Tidak ada tapi." gadis itu memperingatkan. "datang atau aku akan membuat hidupmu terasa seperti di neraka."

"….hn."

Sakura menyeringai.

* * *

Hari ke- 170

Bintang berebut bersinar, lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sakura mengenakan gaun indah setelah berbulan- bulan hanya mengenakan kaos. Gaun hitamnya tidak begitu ketat, yang membuatnya senang – itu berarti berat tubuhya masih sama. Sepatunya, membuat ia kesulitan berjalan di atas pasir membuat langkahnya selip beberapa kali.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk berjalan dengan kaki telanjang.

Saat Sasuke melangkah dengan pakaian formalnya, nafas Sakura terhenti di tenggorokan untuk beberapa detik. Sakura tahu Sasuke selalu memakai setelan dari desainer terkenal saat tampil di atas panggung, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa melihatnya langsung akan memberikan efek sebegini besar padanya.

Sakura menghidangkan makan malam sedang Sasuke menyiapkan api unggun, mereka makan dalam hening dengan hanya terpisah beberapa inci udara kosong.

"Makanannya enak." komentar Sasuke.

Sakura berterimakasih, suasana terasa canggung.

Saat mereka selesai makan, dan panas yang memancar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Sakura gila, gadis itu mengumumkan bahwa mereka harus mencoba radio Sasuke.

Lagu pertama yang keluar dari album terbaru _band_ Sasuke bertempo cepat, membuat Sakura menari dan melupakan rasa canggung beberapa saat tadi. Ia menikmati musik dan gerakannya, menikmati gerakan yang ia pelajari dari Sasuke dan suara teman- teman Sasuke – orang yang memberikan tujuan hidup untuk Sasuke.

Lantunan lagu berirama pelan memutar dan tanpa mereka sadari, tangan Sasuke menahan pinggul Sakura dan tangan gadis itu di atas pundak Sasuke. Mereka berdansa sampai satu album habis kemudian memasukan album lama dan kembali menari.

Lewat tengah malam dan mereka masih menari.

"Ini menyenangkan." kata Sakura ringan, mengambil kesempatan untuk mengubur kepalanya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Mungkin rasa panas yang membakar hanya ada di pikirannya saja. Mungkin cara terbaik untuk menghilangkannya adalah dengan terbiasa dengan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik Sakura semakin dekat, gadis itu menyadari bahwa pemikirannya barusan sangat salah.

Saat album kedua habis dan rasa lelah menyergap tubuh, mereka berbaring di atas pasir. Selimut menutup tubuh keduanya, dengan tubuh saling berhadapan mereka jatuh ke alam bawah sadar.

* * *

Hari ke-174

"Awas!"

Sasuke mengenakan kacamata itu lagi. Sakura berharap ia bisa melepasnya dan mengutuk kehadiran benda itu. Pemandangan Sasuke memakai kacamata membuat sesuatu diperutnya melilit.

 _Tunggu sebentar – apakah tadi Sasuke bilang awas?_

Suara retakan di belakangnya membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak, saat sebatang pohon kelapa roboh dan menjatuhi _shelter_ bambu mereka –- _shelter_ kesayangan mereka—dengan cukup keras sampai merobohkannya. Dengan suara dentuman yang masih terdengar, ia dapat merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya, menjauhkannya dari kekacauan yang tengah terjadi.

Saat suara bising sudah berhenti, Sakura mendongak untuk menemukan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Wangi tubuh Sasuke melingkupi indera penciumannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya balik, wajahnya begitu dekat dan bibirnya—

Tanpa sadar Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya, tangan Sasuke mencengkeram pinggulnya erat. Pandangan pemuda itu jatuh kepada sepasang bibir ranum Sakura, otak Sakura memperingatkan bahwa Sasuke akan menciumnya. Inilah saatnya, dia—

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, mengangkat tubuh Sakura sebelum melepaskan diri.

"Kita harus membuat _shelter_ baru sebelum cuaca menjadi semakin buruk." suara Sasuke tercekat.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata- kata.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah pergi untuk mencarti kayu di hutan. Sakura menyusulnya beberap menit kemudian.

* * *

Hari ke- 177

Mereka tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk mendirikan _shelter_ baru sebelum badai menimpa mereka dengan keras.

 _Boom_!

Pada akhirnya mereka berteduh di dalam pesawat namun hanya di bagian ujungnya karena di dalam udaranya sangat pengap. Air hujan sedikit membasahi tubuh mereka tapi keduanya tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali menahannya. Mereka berharap cuaca akan membaik dalam beberapa jam.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sakura, mereka menghadap sisi lain pesawat.

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

Sakura menggigil, ia tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa penyebabnya bukanlah hujan di luar sana.

"Aku baik- baik saja. Kau?"

Telapak tangan Sasuke terasa membakar di kaos basah Sakura, panas dan membuat gadis itu sulit berpikir. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Saat ia bernafas, yang masuk ke indera penciumannya adalah hujan dan Sasuke.

 _Boom_!

Sasuke semakin mendekap Sakura, mengantisipasi rasa takut gadis itu. Tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam tangan besarnya.

Tanpa kata.

* * *

Hari ke-181

Ini tidak bisa dihindari.

Air terjun yang biasanya adalah surga bagi Sakura kini menjadi musuh terburuknya. Saat Sasuke menemukannya tubuhnya, tanpa busana di sana lengkap dengan ketidaksempurnaannya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menceburkan diri ke dalam air, mengeluarkan kepalanya dan meneriaki Sasuke untuk pergi sampai Sakura selesai mandi.

Sasuke bergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

* * *

Hari ke 188

""Aku—kita tidak boleh melakukan ini." protes Sakura, walau matanya menatap ke langit dan pikirannya mencoba untuk tidak meledak.

"Hn. Kita tidak boleh."

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, nafas mereka bersatu saat mereka merasakan bibir satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya terburu- buru dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Ini – tidak benar," kata Sakura di sela nafasnya, punggungnya menempel di batang pohon, kakinya melingkari pinggul Sasuke.

"Hn."

Detik selanjutnya, penutup dada Sakura jatuh. Tangan Sasuke meyentuhnya, memainkan puncaknya. Lalu disusul dengan mulutnya, lapar dan keras, membuat nafas Sakura satu –satu.

"Aku – Kiba-"

"Jangan berani mengucapkan namanya." geram Sasuke, lidahnya menari menyentak Sakura. Semua pemikiran waras melayang jauh dari kepala Sakura semudah air yang mengalir dari telapak tangan, Sakura mendekat, tangannya meremas pundak Sasuke.

"Bintang – dia—Aku-bintang.."

"Aku akan membuatmu melihat bintang. " gumam Sasuke dengan suara serak, tangannya meluncur ke bawah.

Sasuke menepati janjinya.

* * *

Hari ke-190

Kedua kalinya Sasuke membuat Sakura melihat bintang adalah kali pertama mereka bercinta – di atas pasir. Di mana Sasuke menggodanya perlahan, membuat Sakura merasakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan.

Sakura berjanji itu adalah kali terakhir.

* * *

Hari ke- 191

"Sasuke – tidak- berhenti- oh."

Mata hijaunya berputar ke belakang, lututnya berubah menjadi jeli saat Sasuke terus meletakan kepalanya di antara kakinya, lidah menyesap semua inchi.

Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai Sakura meledak.

* * *

Hari ke-192

"Kita harus menghentikan ini. Apa yang kita lakukan tidak benar dan…"

Suara Sakura berhenti saat gadis itu melihat mata Sasuke berkilat di balik kacamatanya, gerakannya memelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya, suara super serak dan pandangan sepasang onik itu menekan Sakura.

"Aku yakin." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah."

Semua hanya butuh keinginan yang kuat, sungguh. Ini adalah hal yang mudah.

Sakura punya keinginan yang kuat.

* * *

Hari ke-195

"Sasuke…!"

Sasuke mendesahkan nama Sakura di sela nafas beratnya, mengatakan betapa eratnya Sakura memeluknya di bawah sana dan betapa nikmat rasanya. Ciuman Sasuke menghujani seluruh wajah Sakura. Gadis itu memelototi Sasuke, "Kacamata itu," helanya "harusnya _illegal_."

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dan bergerak lebih cepat, membuat mereka berdua melihat bintang.

* * *

Hari ke- 198

"bagaimana kalau main truth or dare?"

"Hn."

"Itu artinya iya?"

"Hn."

"atau tidak?"

"Sakura…"

"Baiklah," Sakura menghela nafas, cemberut. "selalu ada hari esok."

Mereka duduk di depan api unggun, lengan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya, mereka menatap ombak yang membelah pantai.

* * *

Hari ke- 199

"Truth or dare?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

"…baiklah, truth."

"Berapa banyak wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu?"

"…"

"Aku tidak Tanya karena aku cemburu. Aku hanya penasaran. Kau sepertinya… cukup ahli dalam… kau tahu.. _oh berhenti menyeringai, bodoh_."

"Rahasia kita ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Satu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut, walau ia mencoba untuk tidak menampakannya.

"Apakah kau peduli padanya?"

"Iya."

"Siapa…dia?"

Mungkin seorang _supermodel_ , wanita paling seksi yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Atau seorang rekan sesama grup menyanyi menari, gadis termanis yang Sasuke kenal. Mungkin-

"Dia gadis bodoh berambut merah muda."

Jantung Sakura berhenti.

"Truth or dare?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sakura menjawab, "truth."

"Berapa banyak pria yang pernah tidur denganmu?"

Jawaban Sakura lembut namun pasti. "Satu."

Hening.

"Boleh aku tanya siapa?"

Sakura mengedikan bahu.

"Oh, kau tahu – dia seorang penyanyi sekaligus penari. Dia hanya pemuda sombong dengan tarian yang indah."

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat, ia menempelkan bibirnya di helai rambut Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya, nyaman.

* * *

Hari ke-200

Perahu adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang terlihat, Sakura menjatuhkan buah yang baru saja ia petik di atas pasir.

"Ada perahu," bisiknya.

"Hn?"

Dari tempatnya berdiri memasang atap untuk shelter baru mereka, Sasuke menongak dan seketika menjatuhkan kayu itu.

"Benar- benar ada perahu," ulang Sakura, tidak yakin apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih.

Mereka selamat.

Semuanya selesai.

Saatnya kembali kepada kenyataan.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian.

"Panggilan kepada Dr. Haruno untuk segera menuju lobi."

Apa pula itu?

Sakura mendesah menatap skema di tangannya, membuat catatan di kepalanya tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk, dan Sakura memanfaatkannya untuk membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya terus sibuk.

"Pastikan agar dia cukup istirahat – dia menolak izin libur yang aku tawarkan dan terus bekerja tanpa henti setelah kejadian terdampar di pulau." terdengar suara Tsunade.

Tunggu, apa?

Apa Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Tsunade untuk memintanya cuti lagi?

Merengut, Sakura melangkah dari kursinya. Bibirnya sudah terbuka siap untuk menghujani Naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan Tsunade dan-

"Lihat, dia di sini! Dia di sini!"

Sakura berhenti melangkah melihat pemandangan yang menyapanya di depan ruang kerjanya, ia mencoba untuk tidak berekasi terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke tengah berdiri di lobi, dikelilingi teman satu grupnya. Mereka tengah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Di mana penggemar berisikmu?" Kiba tertawa, suara beratnya membuat Sakura terpana.

"Aku menyukainya, Uchiha." kata Kiba, bibirnya meringis lebar menampakan dua gigi taring yang sangat menawan. "sayang sekali kau menemukannya lebih dulu."

"Hn."

Kiba menjelaskan bahwa mereka memakai pengalih perhatian untuk membuat para penggemar pergi ke arah lain, di mana Neji – _lead_ vokal kedua—yang tengah _shooting_ sebuah film menawarkan satu ciuman kepada satu penggemar yang beruntung. Sasuke berhutang banyak pada pria itu.

Ternyata mereka ingin datang ke mari untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Hening.

Kemudian Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu bahwa ia ingin melihat Naruto, dan _bisakah Sakura mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya dan mengantarkannya menuju tempat pria pirang itu berada?_

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Naruto mungkin akan meninjumu."

"Hn."

"dan menendang bokongmu."

"Hn."

"dan memukulmu sampai menjadi bubur kertas."

"…bawa aku ke sana, Sakura."

Melempar pandangan ke arah Tsunade -yang entah mengapa menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilau aneh) dokter berambut merah muda itu berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali lagi nanti. Atasannya itu menggumam bahwa ia tidak perlu kembali sebelum melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, mereka melangkah keluar gedung rumahsakit dengan tangan saling menggengam.

Satu hal yang Sakura pikirkan : _ini adalah sebuah permulaan._

Dan itu cukup untuk sekarang.

* * *

 **A/N :** Oh how i miss talking to you, my fellow dear friend.

Kasih tahu kalau ada typo ya!

Kabar baik: berhubung beberapa waktu ke depan Eve lagi selow nih kerjaannya, sepertinya akan bisa merampungkan Little Piece of Heaven yang sudah tanpa izin ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ada yang menunggu? Raise your hand!

p.s : ada yang pernah baca **TheCherryOnTop**..?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
